Love Comes Around
by lido-bunny
Summary: Sakura thought she was happily married with Sasuke, until she saw his pregnant mistress. After 7 years Sasuke realizes that when the you take the chance to make a huge mistake, you take a chance to miss the people who were suppose to be yours truly.


**Hey everyone, this is a story I've had on my mind for a while and I wanted to write soon before I forget all about it because, I can be very forgetful when I don't write things down so here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it! ^_^**

Chapter 1

It hurts

(_Sakura POV_)

Uchiha, Sakura. Hmmm…I used to like the sound of that. But now…now it doesn't have that ring to it anymore. The magic isn't there anymore…was it even there from the start? Probably …maybe…*sigh*…I don't know anymore. Do I even deserve it? I'm no good anymore, he obviously doesn't want me anymore. He doesn't.

_Think of that time not long ago_

_All those days we spent alone_

_Walking hand in and hand and never letting them go_

_But now you're into someone new_

_And I can't forgive you_

_For making all those promises that never will come true_

I remember that day when I came home early from work, happy and excited about the news I had received from Tsunade and I wanted to tell him badly…

_**Flashback***_

_I parked my car on the side of the mansion so he wouldn't suspect anything and quickly ran to the front door. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it. As I walked in I noticed that Haku, our waiter, wasn't around, but I let that thought go and silently went up the stairs. Walking through the halls heading to his study, I heard voices._

"_Sasuke-kun, what are we suppose to do?"Asked the unknown voice._

_I walked slowly to the door and slightly opened it enough for me to see what is happening._

"…"

"_Maybe I could just, get an abortion?" She asked again. _

"_No." Sasuke answered._

"_Then what am I suppose to do? You're a married man; I don't want to be a single mother. And this is your child Sasuke-kun."She said. "Leave her, you don't love her. You should just let me stay by your side, and besides I 'm carrying your child too." The red headed girl walked up to Sasuke and brought her hands around Sasuke's neck and pulled him into a kiss._

_Tears began to fall from my eyes and down my cheeks. I stepped back and my left hand began to cover my mouth to prevent them from hearing me sob while my right hand places itself over my breaking heart. I ran down the stairs, out the door and to my car. Then drove off._

_**End of Flashback***_

_Tell me now where did our love go_

_Tell me now I've got the right to know_

_Tell me how you can stand the way you're hurting me so oh oh_

_Tell me if you ever change your mind_

_Tell me if you wanna make it right_

_Am I the only one hurt tonight?_

_Oh baby, why don't you care?_

_Whatever happens to me you won't be there_

_And I know wherever we go_

_We'll be apart, apart, apart_

After that day I packed everything of mine and left without a trace. The only one who knew of my departure was Tsunade. When I told her about the incident she was ready to rip his head off, but I pleaded her not to, he just finally won back the rest of the village's trust and it'll just make it harder for him too. Tsunade thought he didn't deserve any of it but respected my wishes and let me transfer to the hospital in Suna.

I hate myself for letting him hurt me once again. I hate myself for falling for him once more. I hate myself for still caring about him, when he can't even do the same for me. What I hate most about myself is that I feel like that weak girl I was 6 years ago.

_Can't see what you have done to the girl that you adored_

_I used to touch the sky but now I'm down to the floor_

_I gave my everything to you_

_And we both know that whoever you replace me with_

_She'll never love you like I do_

Things were better when he wasn't always on my mind and I didn't care for him. And I'm going to do that once more. I'm starting a new life now here in Suna. I'll work hard, be mentally stronger. Strong enough for me and my child.

_Tell me now where did our love go_

_Tell me now I've got the right to know_

_Tell me how you can stand the way you're hurting me so oh oh-oh_

_Tell me if you ever change your mind_

_Tell me if you wanna make it right_

_Am I the only one hurt tonight?_

_Oh baby, why don't you care?_

_Whatever happens to me you wont be there_

_And I know wherever we'll go_

_We'll be apart, apart, apart_

That's right, I'm also carrying Sasuke's child, but he doesn't need to know. Why would he need to know that the woman he never loved is carrying his child? It's better if he stays with the one he loves and can have a family with her. That way my child and I won't be in his way, making his life more complicated. Like they say if you love something set them free, and move on.

….I moved on once, and I can do it once more.

_Can't you come back to me?_

_Just the way you used to be? _

_Can't you come back to me? _

_Just the way that you used to be? _

_Can't you come back to me?_

_The way you used to be?_

_Can't you come back to me?_

_Can't you bring your love back to me?_

(_Sasuke POV_)

_**7 years later***_

"Have a safe return Uchiha-san."

I nodded to Haku and kept on walking out the door without saying a word. Next to me was my daughter Kaoru, she is about 4 feet tall has red eyes and hair just like her mother's. Everything about her looks is just like her mother. My genes aren't as dominant as I thought.

"Daddy, why are we always training?"Kaoru asked.

"To become stronger."

"But…it's so tiring…"

"Hn."

"TEME! Over here!" I looked up and saw Naruto waving his hand around signaling where he was. "It's about time; I and Haru have been waiting for 30 minutes now!"

"Hn."

"Hi Kaoru-chan!"

"Hi uncle Naruto."

_**10 minutes later***_

"Kaoru if you want to start learning jutsus you have to learn how to throw a kunai right."

"But dad I've been doing it the same way you have been showing me for 10 minutes now!"

"Kaoru if-"Before I could finish I sensed an unknown chakra nearby and I started scanning.

"If what dad?" Kaoru asked.

"What is it Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Someone's spying on us."

"I don't sense anyone else's chakra…" Naruto said confusingly.

I ran towards the energy source with Naruto right behind me and it began to run too.

"I sense it now." Naruto stated. "There he is!" Naruto points to the culprit who had his hood covered over his head to hide his identity.

"Hn." I threw a kunai to the unknown person aiming for their back.

_*POOF*_

"Hn. It was just shadow clone."

"Teme…I can't sense the chakra anymore."

"Hn. It disappeared right when the shadow clone was destroyed."

"That's odd…what's this?" Naruto picked up a thin-chained silver necklace,"hmm...just a necklace, oh well. Anyways, do you think this was suppose to be a trap for us?" He asked, handing me the necklace.

"I don't think so, it would have already happened once the shadow clone was gone."

"And no ambush…that's strange…"

"Hn."

_**Back at the training grounds***_

"Haru! What are you doing? You're getting beaten by a girl!"

"I don't hit girls dad!"

"Yeah but she's older than you so that's fine!"

"She's still a girl though!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, who cares? Ey! You know Teme; your genes aren't as dominant as I thought."

"Hn." 'Tell me something I don't know'

"Ha-ha! Imagined if you and Sakura were still together! Your son would have had PINK hair!"

"…" '…Sakura…'

"*sigh* now that I think about it I miss Sakura..."

Sakura...'I wonder how she's doing'… A picture of her pops into my mind…her emerald eyes, her soft pale pink hair…her smile…

"Yo! Sasuke! You listening?" I snapped back into reality turned back to Naruto.

"Hn."

"Why did you divorce Sakura? Was it because of Karin?"

"Hn. I didn't divorce her, she divorced me…and I don't know if it's because of Karin."

"Well…if I find out that it was because of Karin you're a dead man ha-ha."

"Hn." 'You don't even know half of the story'

(_Tsunade POV_)

"Tsunade, I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but-"

"This better be good Shizune, I don't have time for this. Daichi is missing!"

"But Tsuna-"

"No buts Shizune, Gaara-san has to leave back to Suna in 10 minutes! We already have Kiyomi here!"

"Hn. I'm right here." Standing next to Shizune was a small boy about 4 feet tall, with small, dark emerald eyes and dark black hair that forms small, light, spikes from the back of his head.

"Onee-chan!" Yelled the small girl. "Where have you been? On the west side again? You know we're supposed to go back to Suna in 10 minutes! Why did you wander off again?"

"Hn."

"UGH! You are so annoying sometimes I swear!"

"Okay you two…let's get going." Gaara interrupted.

"Yes oji-san…" answered Kiyomi. She turned to me and gave me an embrace,"Bye bye Grandma Tsunade! I'll see you next time! Okay!"

"Yes dear." I chuckled. I then turned to look at Daichi, "I don't get a hug from my favorite grandson?"

"Hn."

"Guess not…" I joked. "But take care okay you two, stay out of trouble. And take care of your mother, tell her I say hi and that I miss her very much okay?"

"Yes Grandma Tsunade!" answered Kiyomi.

"And Daichi…stop scaring your mother by mysteriously disappearing, I know how she feels now when she has no clue where you are, alright?" I asked.

"Hn."

"*sigh* I'll take that as a yes…"

"Daichi-san is starting to look more and more like his father every time I see him." Shizune stated.

"I know…and he acts like him too…" I replied sarcastically

"True…and Koyomi is so beautiful, her hair is so shiny and dark like her father's and compliments her eyes so well. Her eyes are exactly just like her mother's round, and light green she's just going to be drop dead gorgeous when she grows older. Makes me envious." Chuckled Shizune.

"She takes her father's beauty that's why, but has her mother's temper." I stated.

"For sure, and they both are very powerful, have you see them spar with Kakashi-san?"

"Indeed I have. I'm very impressed, especially at their age." I answered.

"Tsunade…is something bothering you?"

"Yes, the fact that both have already learned how to activate the sharingan and use it so well. With the small information Sakura has given them, they shouldn't have known to use it that well, unless…"

"…unless they have been learning from one who has the sharingan…" Shizune finished.

"Precisely."

"But Tsunade, Kakashi-san only just met them this one time, and _**he**_ doesn't even know of them, how is that possible?"

"Yes but just because they never met _**him**_ doesn't mean they know of _**him**_…"

"How? Sakura hasn't told them of _**him**_ so how would they know?"

"They're smart kids, they're capable of a lot… where do you think Daichi sometime disappear off to?"

"You mean this isn't their first time in Konaha…?"Shizune asked.

"Yes, why do you think Koyomi asked Daichi why he was in the west side "again"?"

"The training grounds are on the west side of town…" Shizune answered.

"Yes, and you know who also lives on the west side of town?"

**So…how was it? Was it pretty ok? I wanna know what you all think of it! So pleeease! Review! That way I can have good feelings for this story! Thank you so so much for reading! ^_^**


End file.
